Little Jinxy
by Jos D
Summary: Jinx accidently drinks a potion that transform her in a 5 years old child, she now had the memory when she was that age, the Titans doesnt have more choice than take care of the little Jinx, and find the antidote. (finished)
1. Chapter 1 the potion

In this Story Jinx accidently drinks a potion that transform her ina 5 years old child, she doesnt remember the Titans or the Hive, she had the memory when seh was that age, the Titans doesnt have more choice than take care of the little Jinx  
  
This story was based after i saw some fanarts of Jinx like a little girl  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE POTION  
  
In an old building three members of the Hive were living there after the principal building of the Hive were destroyed  
  
"Im tired to be here if those morons didnt came, we still live in the Hive" said Gizmo  
  
"I think it time to revenge dont you think Jinx, hum Jinx?" said Mamoth  
  
Both were looking at Jinx, they were looking in all teh rooms of the buildon they finally found her, they heard a sort of strange words, but they recognize that she was her, they enter, the room was full of bottles like soda.  
  
"Hey Jinx were did you get all this pepsi or coca colas?" ask Gizmo  
  
Jinx was reading an ancient book and saying some strange words  
  
"You gonna have a party?" ask Mammoth  
  
"No all of this bootles are potions" said Jinx, she was preparing another potion, he was throwing the ingredients in a cauldron, when she finished the potion, she put it in a bottle, she writes in a paper sticking in the bottle with some words: "Reverse Youthful potion"  
  
"Potions of what"  
  
"For diferent things but mostly, revenge" said Jinx angriely  
  
"Yeah thats a good idea" said Mammoth  
  
"I want a revenge against Cyborg" said Jinx  
  
"And why him" ask Gizmo  
  
"Because he broke my heart"  
  
"Hum how we coul use all this potions"  
  
"Not all, just some of them, for example this potion can cause you diarrea for one year" said Jinx showing a bottle  
  
"This one is for frezze the enemy" Jinx was showing another bottle  
  
"And what about those" said Gizmo  
  
The group was looking two exactly bottles with no paper that mention the use  
  
"Oh no i forgot to put them for what we gonna use it, i now that one of those can make me 10 times more powerfull, but one of them can make me young again"  
  
"How young"  
  
"5 years old maybe"  
  
"Well why dont we experiment in someone" said Gizmo looking at Mammoth  
  
"Oh no, you dont ever think about it"  
  
"I will drink this one" said Jinx hopping that chose the correct bottle  
  
"But Jinx what will happen if is not the correct" said Gizmo  
  
"Don worry i made the antidote that said Reverse Youthful potion, i just need to drink it, and you will be here if something goes wrong"  
  
She drink the potion and all her body was covered by a blue aura, when she finished, the blue aura was gone  
  
"So do you feel diferent"  
  
"No the effects of the potion will be on, in an hour"  
  
"Well so what we gonna do? We wont just wait to see if you drink the correct bottle" said Mammoth  
  
"I got an idea we can use youre potions and wait until the effects come, and then you destroy all those jackass titans" said Gizmo  
  
"Well what we waiting for, lets move on" Jinx preparing a bag to put some of her potions  
  
"But we dont know what to use"  
  
"Let me show you what potions will be usefull"  
  
To be continue...  
  
Sorry for my english i just i need to practice a little more so how is the fic I dont remenber how did you call tha small yellow paper with glue that they use it for write and stick. 


	2. Chapter 2 Jinx is getting small

I hope to receive reviews and i want to know my english mistakes.  
Jinx accidently drinks a potion that transform her ina 5 years old child, she doesnt remember the Titans or the Hive, she had the memory when she was that age, the Titans doesnt have more choice than take care of the little Jinx and find out how to make her normal.   
CHAPTER 2 Jinx is getting smaller  
  
It was 3:00 pm i the Tower the titans were eating  
  
"Hey Beastboy probe these"  
  
"Are you kidding thats meat"  
  
then the alarm titan sound  
  
"Titans lets go, problems in the city"  
  
The Titans run to the T car.  
  
Meanwhile in a street the ex Hives were making destruction  
  
"Jinx i was wondering, if that potion that you drink if will affect you in an hour, coul these potion are of affect slower too" ask Mamoth  
  
"No, these potion can affect instantly and is not necesary to drink it just throw it, but the problem its that the effects of the potion only last in some minutes and other in hours but theyre are that can be permantly"  
  
"Great" said Gizmo  
  
"And now i need 10 more minutes and i will be very powerfull"  
  
"Hey those snouts are coming" said Gizmo  
  
"Prepare to attack patern Epsilon"  
  
The exhive were separating, each one had two bottles with potion, and a bag with more potions  
  
Beast boy turns into a tiger and he was going to attack  
  
"Hey green moron receive this" said Gizmo throwing the substance and hitting to BeastBoy inmediatly the liquid turns into glue making the green boy stuck  
  
Raven and Jinx were figthing in a Kun fu style, Jinx had a bottle and throw the liquid to raven, but she uses her power to avoid it  
  
Robin evade a punch from Mammoth  
  
"Hey why dont fight with someone of you own size" said Cyborg who was running to tackle him  
  
"Receive this" Mammoth throw a bottle hitting Cyborg and he instantly freeze, or paralyze  
  
"Hey what did you did to him"  
  
"The same what im going to do, yo you" Mammoth throws another bottle  
  
Robin cath it and he throw it to him, tha potion was trying to catch but he failed, the liquid freeze Mammoth all his body was covered with ice.  
  
Starfire was shoting to Gizmo but he was to quick with his wings.  
  
"You need to practice more loser" Gizmo throw a bottle but Starfire catch it  
  
Then something hit to his bag and he loses control  
  
"Thanks Robin" said Starfire  
  
"Is nothing lets go to help the others"  
  
Gizmo and up and down and in seconds he hit the ground and he gets unconcious  
  
Jinx was the last she look how their partners failed, but she was happy to see what Cybor deserves for breaking her heart. But she knows that the effect of that potion will dissapear in some minutes  
  
"Wait" said Jinx  
  
"What, you want to give up" said Raven  
  
"No but in seconds the effect of a potion that i drink it will make me 10 times more powerfull"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now its happening" the body of Jinx was glowing in blue, but then she feels a headache  
  
"What what its happening oh no i drink the wrong bottle" Jinx feels that she was shrinking  
  
"Raven you must help me i put the antidote in the in the..." Jinx was falling getting sleppy  
  
"Hu? Raven what is happening" said Robin  
  
"She she..."  
  
"She looks adorable" said Starfire that saw a little version of Jinx, like she was 5 years old  
  
To be continue.  



	3. Chapter 3: 5 Titans and a little Jinx

Thanks for the reviews, nesxt time i will change some mistakes in some chapters  
  
CHAPTER 3: 5 TITANS AND A JINXY  
  
The Titans were looking at Jinx who now looks like a 5 year child, she looks to cute. But the problem its that her clothes were big to her. Her body shrunk but her clothes don´t. Her eyes make her to look innocent and her hair was down.  
  
"Youre too adorable" said Starfire hugging Jinx  
  
"Hey let me go, oure squizzing me" said the little Jinx  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Jinx what happend?" ask Robin  
  
"Hu? who are you? and how did you know my name" said the little Jinx  
  
"You dont recognize us?" ask Raven  
  
"Hummmmmmmm nope"  
  
"Dont trick us" said Robin grabbing one of her arms  
  
"Hey youre hurting me"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Were is my mommy" ask Jinx  
  
"Hum youre mommy?" ask Raven  
  
"We dont know were she lives" said Starfire  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY" Jinx star to burts in tears, crying and wailing louder and louder  
  
"Hey can anyone help us" said Beast Boy still stuck in the glue  
  
"Calm down little Jinx were gonna help find youre parents" said Starfire  
  
Robin and Raven were helping Beast boy and Cyborg, both use some of the potion founded in the bags, they use some that revert the effect of the glue and the paralyzation. Starfire still try to calm down Jinx, but Raven was tired of hearing her  
  
"Shut up shut up, shut up" shouted Raven in a violent and irritated mode, who had enough of hearing the cries of Jinx, the llitle girl stop to cry and she went behind of Star, she was scared of Raven.  
  
"Calm down Raven she just a child" said Star  
  
"That what she wants to think about her"  
  
"Hey who is the little cute girl?"said Beast Boy  
  
"Why i feel that i see her before?, and why she had Jinx is clothes" said Cyborg  
  
"Because it´s Jinx" said Robin  
  
"Good joke Robin, well seryously who is she" said beastboy almost laughthing of Robin´s answer  
  
"It´s Jinx" said Raven and Starfire  
  
"What, but how?, how its possible" said Cyborg who cant believe what he heard and looks worried about her  
  
"She said that she drink the wrong potion, she was about to tell me were its the potion that could revert the effect of the wrong potion, but then she turned into this" said Raven pointing to the girl  
  
"Hum what are you talking about" Jinx was looking to the Titans ignoring of who are they, she doesnt feel safe  
  
"Maybe his friends know" said Starfire  
  
"Well Mamooth looks like he´s trap in the ice age if you now what did i mean" said Beast Boy  
  
"And that Gollum one it inconcious" said Cyborg looking and analyzing Gizmo  
  
"Well if her friends are not in good conditions we send her in an orphanant" said Raven  
  
"What? dont you never think about that Raven" said Cyborg  
  
"Hey why the anger Cy" said Beast boy  
  
"I dont know Raven maybe will need to take care of her, until her friends are in better conditions and tell us how to revert the effect of the potion or find were they live actually and find the potion"  
  
"What? Robin are you sure?, because even she is little i dont trust her" said Raven  
  
"And i dont trust you, you ugly" said the little Jinx, the Titans were in shock, Raven was never been insulted like that before, and this it´s the first time that she was insulted in that manner  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" said Raven with an anger tone, like he was about to do something bad to he little girl.  
  
"Raven she didn´t mean to said that, right Jinx, she just scared" said Starfire like she was protecting her  
  
"Jinx apologize to Raven" said Robin  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on Jinx apologize Raven, she just dont trust anyone except us, because we are her friends, if you apologize her, maybe she will let you be youre friend" said Starfire  
  
'Starfire why did you said that?' Raven in her thoughts  
  
"Im sorry" said Jinx  
  
"Awww come on Raven forgive her look at her eyes" said beastboy  
  
Raven was looking her eyes, she look at her deeply and reading a little her thoughts, now she realize that what happend its true, Jinx really had her mind when she was 5.  
  
"Okay i forgive her, but dont call me that again"  
  
"Hey what about those two" said Beast Boy pointing toGizmo and Mammoth  
  
"Im gonna call the authorithies, and tell them to pick up those two" said Cyborg  
  
"Well if anyone dont want to taking care of Jinx please raise the hand" said Robin, nobody rais a hand  
  
"Nobody okay lets go"  
  
"Im not going with strangers" said Jinx a little scare of the Titans  
  
"Wow you really dont recognize us" said Cyborg  
  
"We are not strangers we are the Teen Titans" said Robin  
  
"I never heard it"  
  
"Come on Jinx, come with u, so we gonna buy some better clothes to you and we will find youre parents"  
  
"Im not going with strangers" said Jinx with some little scare  
  
"Please come with us it´s for your own good" said Raven  
  
"Im not going with strangers" she was going to run  
  
"Youre going with us if you want it or not" said Cyborg who grab Jinx and she was kicking and punching, but her hands and feet got hurt a little.  
  
She wa forced to enter in the T car, Starfire was the next who enter.  
  
"Jinx you can trust us, dont be scared we are not gonna hurt you"  
  
'How can we coinvice her that we are the good guy, ooh i got an idea' said BB mentally, he enter the T car and transformed in to a Kitty  
  
Jinx heard the cat: "Kitty" she said, Beast Boy inmediatly fall to Jinx´s arms, but then he feel that she was hugging enough to make BB turn into another color  
  
"Well beast boy we finally found a usefull use of your powers" said Raven sarcastly  
  
To be continue.  
  
In the next chap Jinx its going to a mall and to the T tower 


	4. First days with the titans

Thanks everyone for the help about my english problems, and thanks for the reviews.

CHAPTER 4: FIRST DAY WITH THE TITANS

The Titans were heading to a mall, they entered, and meanwhile little Jinx is still squizzing BB in his cat form, he was suffocating, and she was still wearing her big clothes.

"Little Jinx could you follow me, i need youre help to find some clothes for you" said Starfire

"Hum Jinx can you stop hugging the cat?" ask Cyborg

"No"

"Come on, stop hugging the cat and i buy something for you or help you finding youre parents" said Cyborg

"Okay" she let out the cat, and then insantly BB was breathing a lot of air

"Yeahh freedom, and this will be the last time that i transform like this for winning a little girl´s trust"

"I dont know you was very usefull to convice her" said Robin

"Dont even trying to joking me"

"Hey guys we must think in who´s room is gonna stay Jinx, this night or who gonna stay with her" said Raven

4 of the 5 titans were discusting, Starfire and Jinx were walking, both with the grabbed hand of each one, in search for good clothes for Jinx.

"Oh i almost forgot Raven can you enjoy us in this fashion adventure?" said Starfire

"Sorry Starfire im busy with them"

"Hey i go with you, just in case if she tries to escape, and you need someone to chose the correct clothes for her" said Cyborg The rest of titans had some interogations in his heads, why cyborg wants to take care of Jinx?

"What now youre a fashion critic" ask Beast Boy

"No it just that i know some things that she likes, when i was Stone"

"Yeah and i remember that once you dance with her" said Robin like he was speculating that Cyborg still had a crush on Jinx

"Why are you looking me like that?" ask Cyborg to Robin

"Oh is nothing" siad Robin

"Well Cyborg can you enjoy us" ask Starfire

"Just wait for me"

Some minutes later

Jinx was probing some clothes with Starfire, Cybor was waiting outside. Jinx came outside with a pink dress, Cyborh said it was too pink, then Jinx probe a blue one, Cyborg said it was too blue, after changing other 3 times, Starfire change her with some clothes that looks curiosly like one of the Titans, outside the rest of th titans came to see the new look of little Jinx

"They still inside?" ask Robin

"Yes"

"Man this is boring" said BB "They still not decided what clothes she wants to use?"

"Hi friends look at the new Jinx" said Starfire

Jinx came outside

"WHATTT" the rest ot the titans was jawdroping

Jinx was wearing a costume exactly like Raven, only the difference its that jinx looks more mysterious and very cute at the same time.

"Look im her" said Jinx pointing to Raven

"JAJAJAJA WOW RAVE NOW YOU HAD A LITTLE SISTER"

"Yeah and maybe she could be you replacement" said Robin laughing a little

"Starfire stop doing nonsenses"

"Sorry"

"Well at least she looks better" said Cyborg

"What" said Raven

"Hum nothing"

In the next change, Jinx finally came out, and looking very cute, she was wearing a dark blouse with a cat figures in blue and pink, and she was wearing to a pink skirt and white stockings

"Well how she looks?" ask Starfire

"Fine" said Robin

"Good"

"Well she looks like a normal girl" said BB

"Well at least doesnt look like me"

Then a starbgre sounds that it heards in the stomach of Jinx

"Im hungry" she said the little Jinx

"Well lets go to eat something" said Beast Boy

"Were's the kitty" ask Jinx

"I am your kitty" said BB transforming into a cat and then normal

"AHHHH you was my cat? how did you do that?"

"Because im Beast Boy"

"You dont saw him transforming into a cat?" said Cyborg

"No"

"I think its because she was looking throught the window when she was in the car and didn´t saw Beast boy transforming"

"Well if there is nothing more to said let´s go for a pizza" said Robin

An hour later, the Titans were eating pizza in the same place were they meet the HIVE for the first time

"How its your pizza little Jinx" ask Cyborg

"Call me Jinxy my friends and my parents call me like that"

"Oh its good to heard that, we will be great friends" said Starfire

"Hum Jinxy after we finished this pizza you will going with us we need to investigate who are you parents, but this could take time and maybe you should sleep were we live" said Robin

"And were you live"

"You see that tower in T form well that's our house" said Beast Boy

"Wow" said the little Jinx impressed

Half hour later, the Titans and little Jinxy had entered.

"Wow all this are yours?"

"Yes all this building" said Robin

"Hey you want to play some videogames" ask Cyborg

"Dude she´s just a little girl" said

"Yes i want to" said Jinxy

Cyborg and Beast boy play some video games with little Jinx, Cyborg had told her (whispering in her ear) some secrets that could defeat beast boy. Meanwhile the rest of the titans were preparing the room were Jinx is going to sleep

"So what room Jinx will sleep"ask Starfire

"In the room were Terra was" said Raven

"Oh i hope beast boy doesn´t get mad" said Starfire

"I hope that she don´t snoring" said Raven

"Raven why i feel that you don't like her" said Robin

"Because i don´t like to treat to little girls" said Raven

"But you was one, when you was younger" said Starfire

"Yes but, but i still don´t trust her, for the form she hug beast boy, she could kill him" said Raven

"Or is that or you was just jealous" said Robin

"¡Robin don´t joke to me!" Raven yell at him, but she blushed

"Sorry"

Back to the players Beast Boy doesn´t suspect nothing, he though that it will be easy defeat the little girl but it was concentrate to defeat Cyborg, minutes later BB jawdrop for what happen Jinxy was giggling when she beat beast boy

"What i can´t beleive that i was beated by a 5 year old girl, hey wait a minute, Cyborg you help her right?"

"I dont know what are you talking about" said Cyborg looking in other side

"Jinxy we prepare you room come with me i will show you" said Starfire

Minutes later she saw her new room.

"I hop you like it" said Starfire

"This is my room?"

"It will be room but in some days until we locate youre parents" said Robin

"My room in my house it wasn´t such big like this"

"Hey guys who want to see a movie" Beast Boy was looking in Jinxy´s room, he notice that it was Terra ´s room

"Yeah a movie, what the movie it´s about?" said Jinxy, but her question wasn´t answered

"Beast boy are you alright" ask Starfire, but Beast boy was remebering some good times when Terra was still alive and the sacrifice that she did

"Yes im fine"

"Beast boy i know what are you thinking but this room was avaible" said Robin

"Yes i know, well who want to see a movie?" said Beast Boy with a depressed voice

"I want" said Jinx

Hours later at 10:00pm, Jinx was trying to sleep but she cant do it. Then Cyborg was passing Jinx´s Room, she notice her and she call him

"Cyby i can´t sleep well can you tell me a bedtime story"

"Hu sure why not?" Cyborg entered and saw some little differences in the room, there was plushies of the Titans in her bed, a clock that was like a Mumbo Clock, Jinx in the bed looks very cute in her pijamas.

Cyborg tells a story that he invented it was a story of a metalman that meet a evil witch, first there were enemies but once he save her in a peril and she turns into good, the problem is that he loves her and she loves him, but the problem is th metalman is not complete human, Cyborg it was going to tell the end of the story but little Jinx was already sleep

Hours later at 12:00pm Jinx had waked up, she feels thirsthy, she went of the bed, and it was frighten, her room it was too dark, Jinxy was very scared of the dark, she closed her eyes and went to the door, it was difficult for her closed eyes. She went outside and was terrified of the idea to go alone in the Tower, she doesnt know were is the bathroom or the kitchen and seh doesnt know the rooms of her friends, she doesnt more option that walk throught the dark. The minutes passed and Jinx feels that it was lost, the place it was huge for her. Then a shadow was behind her, Jinx saw it and scream

"AAHHHHHH" the hair of jinx was forming her usual pigtails

"Shhh quiet Jinxy its me" said Robin

"You scared me"

"Sorry, what are you doing here" ask Robin

"I feel thirsthy and i want a glass of water and go to the bathroom but i think im lost" said Jinx

"Well let me help you"

Robin show to her the bathroom and the kitchen, she drink her glass of water andshe was prepared to sleep again, but she feels scared to sleep alone

"Ready to sleep again"

"Robie poo can i go to sleep with you" ask Jinx making Robin blush

"Why are you asking me that" 'And why she calls me Robie poo? I hope she doesnt meet Kitten' Robin though

"I I dont like to sleep alone and im scared of the dark"

"Well just this night"

"Thank you" and Jinx hugh Robin

To be continue.

Well i hope some reviews, and thanks for the help of some of you. 


	5. Jinx a titan?

CHAPTER 5 : Jinxy a titan?

At 5:30 pm in the morning, Robin wake up and saw little Jinx sleeping in his bed, Robin took Jinx to her room, and waiting she dont awake. When he finally did that, Starfire was awake to look why Robin was awaked

"What are you doing Robin" ask Starfire

"I was putting Jinx in her room, she was sleeping with me in my room"

"Why" said a Jealousy Stafire

"Because she doesnt like to sleep alone, and she is scared of the dark"

"Oh i understand"

Then Starfire took a look at Jinx

"You know Robin, i was thinking how a little cute good girl like Jinx had turned into a bad person" said Starfire

"Theyre could be many reasons Star, maybe she was kidnapped by some member of HIVE and turned into one of them or maybe she was adopted or something, and then in the HIVE maybe they teach her to be a bad girl"

"Robin i dont like the idea to turn her into normal just look at her, she´s too innocent"

"I know star im feeling the same, but is our obligation as a titan to turn her into her real age" said Robin

At 8:00 am Beast Boy was making tofu, Jinx was making a face like she doesnt like to probe it

"Hey jinxy probe this"

"Beasty i dont like how this tofu looks" said Jinx

"Hey it will be good for you body and your stomach, dont you want to grow healthy"

"Yes but this looks awfull"

"Hey i got an idea, we play a game and if you win i let you to eat anything, if you lose you will eat the tofu"

"Yea a game" Jinxy was cherring

"Try to catch me" Beast Boy had transformed into a bunny and he ran

"I will catch you" said Jinx who was running and chasing after Beast Boy

But then an accident occurs, Jinx had fallen when she jump form the sofa. She was starting to cry

"Im sorry Jinxy" said Beast Boy

"Beast boy what happend" ask Raven who to look

"She fall from the sofa"

"My leg, it hurts" said Jinx crying

"Let me help you" Raven was starting to use her power to cure Jinx´s leg

"Hey it doent hurt anymore thanks Ravie" said Jinx with a cute expresion

"Its Raven not Ravie"

"Hey Raven you want some tofu?"

"No just a tea"

"Aww come on you will like" said BB

"Dont force if you want to make me mad" said Raven

Jinx was looking at them in some strange manner

"What are you looking at" ask Raven

"You two fight like my moomy and daddy and when they finished both they kissing i wonder if you do that too"

"WHAT" beast boy and Raven yelled and both were blushing, then starfire came

"Hi mi friends what are you cooking Beast Boy"

"Its the almost same thing tofu" said Cyborg angrylie

"Hey but this time the tofu i made got a new different taste"

Then titan alarm had sound.

"I think we must wait you tofu, there is a robbery in the same mall were we buy Jinx´s stuff"

"Starfie can you buy me a necklace it´s for my momy"said Jinxy

"Starfie?" said Raven

"She calls me that because im now her friend, yes Jinxy i will buy it"

"Well Titans let´s go"

Then the titans go out to the T car but Jinx want to go with them too

"No Jinx, you dont come with us, this could be dangerous"

"But i dont want to be alone in this place"

"Come on Robin she could just see us"

"Yeah and maybe she could help us" said Cyborg

"Yeah rigth i could hear the news the titans receiving the help of a 5 year old girl" said Raven sarcastly

"Well Jinx you come with us but you just will see us but dont get any closer or you could be in danger we dont konw what kind of criminal are we going to beat"

Minutes later the Titans came to the same mall were Starfire buy clothes for Jinx. The Titans had located the criminal inmediatly it was Mumbo

"Ah the titans are here well let the show begin" said Mumbo using some magic tricks

"Mumbo Jumbo" many objects were flying and attack the titans

Raven had dodge some objects but then some clothes cover her and she was trapped, the clothes cover her like a mummy

"Azarath Met mmmphhh" she was gagged by a sock, she captured by fashion clothes

Starfire attack Mumbo with her green shots, and she use her eyes to shot him, Mumbo use a mirror that appear in his hat, he reflect the attack and hit Starfire. She was blow away and tresspasing the windows of the mall

"Now its my turn" said Cyborg

"And mine" said Beast Boy

"Ah two is better than one, but not far all"

Mumbo make appear two magic boxes in front of the titans, then both were absorved by the boxes, both boxes were separatingand were mixed. Cyborg and Beast Boy came out and now with different parts of his body changed.

"Hey dude you got my left arm" said Cyborg

"And what about you, you had my butt" said Beast Boy

"Ja ja ja ja ja" Mumbo was laughing

"Were gonna kick youre butt" but then both had fallen, both titans can not move very weel because of their changed parts of the bodies

"But how"

"Doing the same trick" said Robin who grab his magic wand and broked

"Ja you thougth that was my magic wand, here is the real one" Mumbo it was going to attack Robin by his magic, but suddenly some hexes or magic waves that came from Jinx

"Hey who did that" ask Mumbo

"Me"

"Ah how a little girl like you did that"

"Dont touch her Mumbo"

"Aja" Mumbo attack Robin with some beam that cam from his wand, but Robin dodge it

"Dont hurt my friends" Jinxy attack Mumbo, Robin grab his real magic wand and broke it

"Nooooo my magic, and defeated by a little girl" then he turns into a real person and all the magic tricks created by Mumbo had dissapear, the rest of the titns came

"Well Raven, you were right" said Robin

"Yeah you prediction was correct" said Beast Boy

"How did you know "that Jinxy will save us

"I didn´t know" said Raven who was sorprised by the events

"Starfie can we buy now the necklace for my mommy"

"Later Jinx when we finish ou job with this criminal"

Hours passed and the Titans returned to hte tower

"I will check how are those wo of the HIVE"said Robin

"Robin ou know what youre going about to do" said Starfire

"Yeah i like Jinx inthta form" said BeastBoy

"And she could come in one of us" said Cyborg

"I know what are ou talking but remember she call me to help her, i know in dep on her she wants to be normal"

"But But" Beast Boy had nothing more to said

"Guys you know we had to"

To be continue... 


	6. Final decision

CHAPTER 6 FINAL DECISION

At 1:00 pm Robin was entering in a police station, that looks like a place with high security.

He enter in room were Mammoth and Gizmo are inside in a diferent kind of cage

"Well, well if isnt the snot bird boy" said Gizmo

"Hey weres Jinx" ask Mammoth

"She had a little problem, a very little problem" said Robin

"What happend to her tell us" ask Gizmo

"She use a potion that transform her in a little 5 year old girl"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat" said both

"And i was wondering, did she tell you about this potion, i mean theres an antidote or something to revert it"

"Hum i think she said that he make a potion to revert that and..." Mammoth receive a punch in the stomach for part of Gizmo tehn he secrectly was talking with his big friend

"What did you do that"

"If we tell him were is the potion he could knew weres is our hideout, and maybe they could confiscate our stuff or other thing worse" said Gizmo who doesnt trust in Robin

"Ah you right" sai Mammoth

"Hey what is all that whispering are going to said something or not" said a Robin impatienly waiting an answer

"Hum i dont remeber if she make the potion or not"

"Fine if you dont want to talk, so you friend Jinx will study in kindergarden again" said Robin who was leaving those two alone

"Gizmo we need to bring back Jinx into normal" Mammoth was whispering

"I know but we gonna find another form, to bring her back, but first we need to get out of here" said Gizmo

Menawhile Robin was outside the police station were he is remebering the discussion about one hour before

Flashback

Starfire was getting a necklace for Jinx, the rest of the Titans were discuting

"Why dont we better vote, i mean, raise the hand, who want to keep Jinx in that form" Beast Boy raise the hand, and Raven

"What Raven why?" ask Cyborg

"I got my reasons"

"Okay so who want to get Jinx into her normal form" ask Robin, who he and Cyborg raise the hand

"Well its a draw, Starfire will be the one who make the final decision" said Robin

"Hello friends look what we buyed"

"Star can we talk" said Beast Boy, pulling her

In some few steps away form Jinx, Robin Starfire and BB were discuting, Starfire heard about the decision. 

"Hum sorry but i dont know in what i will decide"

"Come on Star you know how good she looks"

"Star remember what we talk last night" said Robin

" I, I, I just i need a little time to think" said Strafire feeling a pressure about the decision she will take

"But Star..." BeastBoy it was going to said something but he was interrupted by Robin 

"Beast Boy, let her think, she just need time"

"Guys i think we should leave now" said Cyborg

"Leave, why?" ask Jinxy

"Jinx we had some businnes to do, like fight crime and that stuff"

"Can I join you" ask Jinx makig a cute face

"No Jinx not this time" said Raven

"Starfire take care of her" said Robin

"I will"

End of Flashback

And explosion ocurred, in the police station. Gizmo and Mammoth had escaped

"Titans lets go"

Meanwhile the two ex Hive members were running as fast as they could 

"Hey is nobody behind us" ask Gizmo

"No, but what did you do" ask Mammoth

"Remember the mini robospiders that i was making a few months before"

"Hu? you mean those were"

"They had some explosives inside of them and i program them, to make explode some parts of the place we were inside"

In an hour later the two young crminals, arrived in their hideout

"Finally home sweet home"

"Its incredible that those stupid titans never chase us, in this ocasion" said Gizmo

"Thats what you think" said Robin

"What, how you titans came here?" ask Mammoth

"We just let you escape, and wait to see your hideout, were maybe can find the antidote for Jinx" said Cyborg

"Youre lying, i know that youre not gonna let her drink the potion" said Gizmo

" Yeah and maybe you titans wants manipulate Jinx in that form, to turn her in a good girl"

"Actually that its what i was thinking, but our friend Starfire is going to make the last decision" said Raven

"And if she decide that she stay in that form, the good part is that she is in the same size as you Gizmo, and you could date her" said Raven sarcastly, then everybody laughts a little, including Mammoth

"Raven i didnt know that you now had sense of humor" said Beast Boy

"That wasnt funny, Mammoth lets get out of here with the potion"

"Oh no you don't" said Robin

Meanwhile in the T tower, Starfire was showing to Jinxy her pet Silkie "Its that youre pet?" ask Jinx who was making an expression that sads 'That disagreeable creature its youre pet?'

"Jinxy could you hold him" ask Starfire

Then Jinxy stick out her tounge "Eeeww no i dont want to"

"Why not?"

"It´s a worm i dont like worms" said little Jinxy

"It´s a cute worm just look at him"

Jinx only touch the Silkie and he giggle

"Look she likes you, come on Jinx i just want you to play with Silkie" said Starfire

"But ..."

"He wouldnt hurt you, he just want you to be his friend"

Jinxy was conviced a little and stars to play with the little worm, Strafire was looking at them playing and shes trying to decide whats better for Jinx. And she remembered all the things what happend when Jinx turn in a little girl. But then Jinx ask her something she notice that Strafire wasnt paying attention

"Starfie Strafie can you heard me?" ask Jinxy

"Hu Jinxy what you saying"

"I ask you when i will go hom, i want my mommy and daddy, tomorrow will be my moomy it´s birthday" said Jinxy looking sad

"Well hum i think tomorrow you could see youre parents" said Strafire with a sad expression for lying her

Jinxy was cheerfully and she glad starfire what she said

Then they heard that the principal door of the building was opened

"We are back" said Cyborg

"Robie Robie it is true i will go home and see my parents tomorrow" ask jinxy

"Starfire what did you tell her"

"Hum something that can make her happy"

"Hum yes Jinx it is true" said Robin who make a sign to Cyborg

"Hum come with us Jinx ill show some tricks of some viedo games that i got"

"Yeah i want to beat you this time Cyby" said Jinxy

"You need a miracle to beat me"

"Hey Cyborg i want my revenge " said Beast Boy

The when Robin Strafire and Raven were alone

"So you got it"

"Yes Starfire we got the potion" said Robin

"And tell us what was youre decition"

"Well i was thinking a lot and i decide that Jinx needs to be in her real form i mena its not good for Jinx, keepimg her in that age, i dont like to lie her again when shes is an innocent girl i hope you can understand me what im trying to said"

"Yes we do" said Raven

"Well tomorrow morning she will be in her true age" said Robin

"Hum guys i was wondering what happend to Mammoth and Gizmo" ask Starfire

"We beat them again, lie BB said we kick their butt" said Raven

"The returned to jail this time a more sotisficated jail" said Robin

"Robin i dont know if i made the right decition?" siad Starfire

"Starfire everything its going to be find"

"It just that im gonna miss little Jinxy" said Starfire hugging Robin

"Yeah me too"

To be continue... 


	7. Jinx's Memories

CHAPTER 7: JINX´s MEMORIES

In the morning, at 5:30 am Robin was talking to Starfire close to Jinx´s room

"Robin what did you investigate of Jinx"

"Well i dont know if youre prepared to heard this"

"Please Robin tell me"

"Well when she was five, she lost her parents in a car accident" said Robin

"Oh poor Jinx" said Starfire

"And thats not all she was like adopted by some bad parents because one year later she was abused, she had some injuries in her body like she was hitted by her stepfather and stepmother, and then months later she was getting trouble in every orphanat were she was stayed, and rumors said that someone from HAEYP convice Jinx, to join them"

"I think that was reason shes a bad girl, she had a sad life, and now today it´s her mother is birthday, i feel pity for Jinx" said Starfire looking sad

"Hey guys what are you doing we were looking for you" said Beast Boy

"Guys i think it´s time to do it, before she wakes up" said Cyborg

"I cant believe what im going to said but i will miss little Jinxy" said Raven

"Me too" said Starfire

"And me" said BB

"All of us will miss that little innocent girl" said Cyborg

"Starfire her clothes are ready?" ask Robin

"I got it, you got the potion?"

"Yes but i think i let that Raven will make to drink it"

"Im ready" said Raven

Then the two girls have entered Jinxy room and closed the door

"First we need to nake her, because when she grow up, her clothes will be to small for her" said Raven

"I got in this bag her real clothes" said Starfire showing to her a black costu

"Well lets get it on"

Raven and Starfire remove Jinxs clothes, without waking her, when she was naked, the two titan girls put the black outfit of Jinx, when they finished, they chosing how to make her drink the potion

"I will hold up her head, you make her to drink it"

"Well i will try" said Starfire

Starfire open her mouth and make that Jinx drink the potion, then she coughted, seconds later Jinx grew up, into her real age, but she was still sleepy

"I hope she doesnt attack us when she awakes"

"I hope for that too, but knowing Jinx i doubt it" said Raven

Then the Titan girls return to their friends

"So did it work?" ask Cyborg

"Yes, now she´s in her normal age" said Starfire

"Robin we must be prepare in case that Jinx attack us" said Raven

"Yes but we need to rest a little"

Two hours later Jinx awake, she notice thta she isn´t in her room, she saw plushies of the titans, she was wondering what happends

"Were am i?" ask Jinx herself, she doesnt remeber nothing, she got out of the room and mnutes pass, she now recognize the place

"Why im in the Titans tower?"

"Hello Jinx" said Robin

"Robin what is the meaning of this why im here?" said Jinx who was going to attack Robin

"Calm down Jinx were not gonna hurt" said Cyborg

"Well but i could" said Jinx who attacked them, both titans dodge it

"Just calm down" said Raven who uses her powers and a black aurar grab Jinx´s arms

"Hey let me go" said Jinx

"We gonna let you go after you calm down everything it´s fine" said Starfire

"We just want to talk, didnt you remember anything about the last days" ask BB

"What are you talking about" said Jinx who suddendly had some lack of memories when she was transformed in a child

"She doesnt remember, well Raven let her go" said Robin

"If you want to get out, we not gonna stop you" said Cyborg

'What happening it this some trick?' thought Jinx who then run away without looking backwards

"Oh Jinx wait" said Starfire

Outside of the building

"Wait Jinx" said Starfire

"Uh?"

"You forgot the necklace" said Starfire

"It is mine?" ask Jinx

"Hum well hum that for someone else that you lost a long time a go"

"How did you know that i lost someone" ask Jinx

But Starfire didnt responde, then the rest of the Titans came

"No tell me please who said to you that i lost someone?" ask Jinx

"Jinx i investigate youre past and we now know that you lost youre parents in a car accident"

Then Jinx was remembering when she was little and she was with the titans

"Tell me whats happening to me, why you investigate my past, and why i had some memories about me with all of you" ask Jinx

"Jinx didnt you remember"

Then she remember the day when she drink the potion, then the memories came in, she remember when she was forced to enter in the Tcar, then she remember when she hug a kitty, then she remember when she was hearing a bedtime storie from Cyborg, when she sleep with Robin becuase she was afraid of the dark, when she was been cured by Raven, and when she was buying a necklace with Starfire, and playing with Silkie.

Her face show that she was shocked

"Why, what its the meaning of this, i had some memories, what did you do to me"

"We didnt do nothing we just take care of you, after you drink the potion" said Raven

"Yeah that thing turned you ina 5 year child" said BB

"Jinx can you remeber when we were friends?" said Starfire

"Jinx dont alterate, we just do what we had to do" said Robin

"Jinx i ..." Cyborg it was going to said something

"Dont talk to me you brake my heart, i dont want to talk to anyone" said Jinx

"I remember now i was transformed in a little girl when i drink the wrong potion, it is a shame that i was been cared by you titans, how i hate that idea"

"In the begining i think the same but know i feel that it was the correct decition" said Raven

"And we help you to turn you in youre real age" said BB

"And some of us thougth that it was good to keep you in that age of some of us decided to turn you normal, and im sorry Jinx for what i did yo you, and i hope you could forgive me" said Cyborg

"Jinx we.." Robin was going to said something but

"Shut up shut you, you dont know how its embarrased that a someone like me its was taked care by the stupid titans, its soo embarrased, i beta thta Gizmo and Mammoth and everybody of HAEYP will star to laughing at me" said Jinx

"Jinx i.." said Starfire

"Dont even get close or i will hurt you" said Jinx

"Jinx please i dont want to fight with a friend"said Starfire

"Youre not my friend" suddendly Jinx feels that she cant attack Starfire, she doesnt explain why she feels that it was going to do something wrong

"Why why i feel that i dont want to attack you why"

"Beacuse you had a friendship to her" said Robin

"Stop it stop saying nonsens" Jinx she was going to hit Robin with a puch, then she could not punch him

"Why why i feel that i cant hurt you"

"Beacuse we are youre friends now Jinx, when you turned in a little girl we take care of you and whe were good friends" said Cyborg

"No no noooooo" then Jinx run

"Jinx"

"No Cyborg let her alone, she needs time to think, she needs to be alone for a while"

Jinx was running and remembering the things that she did when she was young again, she remeber the good moments when she was with the titans

She stop running and decide to go to a place were she had forgotted to visit a long time ago.

Returning to the Titans, Cyborg and Starfire were very worried, they want to know about Jinx were is she, she fine, and alot of questions had in their mind

"I cant stand this i will find Jinx i dont like to letting her alone" said Cyborg

"Cyborg just let her some more time" said Robin

"Yeah maybe she could return to us" siad BB

"Or maybe she is cometting crime" said Raven

"Robin please we need to find her we are very worried and i just want if she is still going to be my friend"

After a ten minutes of disccusion Roin finally gave the order to find Jinx, but then he tell something tio Cyborg

"Cyborg i think that there is a possibility that Jinx is visiting a place were she remeber her real parent" said Robin

"How you know that"

"I just guessing"

"And weres that place"

"In the cementery"

To be continue 


	8. Jinx´s Memories part 2

I wantr to dedicate this last chapter to Regrem Erutaerc, lil-c-girl2218, Lost Inside, Yumi-clone, Pop-Qla, ShadeShine, Chromedragozoid, Jen-Falcon, kidsnextdoor112, pheonix-maker, shadow929, Feral2K, shanteria and rubianca

And i thanks to all of them for the reviews, heres my last chapter

LITTLE JINXY

FINAL CHAPTER: Jinx´s Memories part 2

It had passed one hour since the Titans are searching for Jinx, Starfire was looking in a park, Robin was searching in the building were she live before, Beast Boy was searching in the headquaters of HAEYP that was destroyed a time ago, Raven was searching her in her mind, and Cyborg was searching in a cementary.

This last one was tyring to hide in every part in case if he locate Jinx, he wants to get closer to her and avoiding a figth with her

Minutes later he heard someone crying, Cyborg recognize the sad moaning, it was Jinx, he tried to not make any noise, so he cannot be detected

"I dont know what was the last time i visit this place" said Jinx

"But thank god i can now remember how was my life before HAEYP" said Jinx with a saddest tone and cleaning her tears

"And i promise that i never will forget you, mother, father"

"Jinx" said Cyborg

The witch had just saw the android and she doesnt any surprise, sooner or later a titan will search her, but she was wondering, of all the titans, why he was the first in appear. She doecnt said nothing she just remember her moments with the Titans

"Jinx i sorry" said Cyborg

"Sorry for what" ask Jinx

"Well for many things, like when i break youre heart, when me and the others titans take care of you when you was little and sorry for interrup youre conversation"

"Oh thats okay" said Jinx

Then Cyborg was walking closer and he was now next to Jinx.

"Can i sit here?" ask Cyborg who was close to a grave

"Yes"

There was a silence that last some minutes

"Cyborg i remeber somwthing you said yesterday"

"About what" ask Jinx, then she was telling...

Flashback

Yesterday 6:30 pm Jinx was trying to grab a cookie jar, she was in a chair and the cookie jar was in table, she was getting closer, then she gotted but suddendly he lose the balance and she was fallen, inmediatly Cyborg grab Jinx

"Jinx what are you doing"

"I was trying to grab the cookie Jar"

"Jinx dont you never do that, what if something bad happend to you"

"Im sorry Cyborgie"

"Well the only thing that imports is that you are okay"

"Cybotgie thanks for rescue me"

"I will never let that something bad, could happend to you" said Cyborg

end of Flash

"Oh that o well hu?"

"Cyborg i wan to thank you" said Jinx

"For what"

"For a lot of things, for taking care of me, and you dont permit that someone take me to an orphant"

"How did you know?"

"I was there remember and i was listening, and i thank you and the titans for remember my past" said Jinx getting closer to Cyborg

"Well hum "

Cyborg doesnt know what to said but then Jinx came close to him and she kiss him, in his cheek, Cyborg was now deeply blushing

"Thanks Cyborg"

Then Jinx hugh Cyborg making him blush deeply

"Cyborg can you sent my thanks to Robin?"

"Hum yes but why?"

"Because he care me in my first night in the tower and for investigate something from me, because i think i could need to remember myself"

"And why you just tell him when you look him"

"Because i will stay here for a wile"

After a talk Cyborg had tell to the other titans were he was, in minutes all the titans came, Cyborg said that Jinx must not be disturbed because she had her reasons

Half hour later Jinx came the titans were in the entrance of the cemetary Starfire was the first tot alk

"Friend Jinx are you alright"

"Yes im fine"

"Hum Jinx i got some information about you and youre parents before you were in HAEYP, well hum i dont know if youre ready to know the true about you"

"I will read it later"

"Hum Jinx i was wondering if you wouldnt be anymore a criminal can you join us like a titan" said BB

"Hey i was thinking to ask that first" said Cyborg

"I dont know first i need a change of my life if i think to be a titan i will teel you when im ready" said Jinx

"Jinx i must confess that when you help us in the other day i was thinking that you could be a titan, but i think that if you want to join us now, this is the moment you could come with without resentment" said Raven

"Thanks but.."

"Jinx did you remember whi said that i could've been a lot of things, well you coul be too" said Jinx

"I dont kow cyborg"

"Come on Jinx, come and be one of us, you dont know that i had time for waiting this moment" said Cyborg who surprise the rest of the titans for what he said, the half robot was grabbing Jinx´s hands

Jinx feel something funny, its like she was waiting this moment, a reason to be with Cyborg or an opportunity to be with him

"Well ill try, but i doubt that Gizmo and Mammoth wil understand this" said Jinx

"Good Jinx, you wouldnt regret it to joining us as a titan" said Cyborg hugging Jinx

"A wise decition" said Raven

"Friend Jinx im glad that you come with us, i cant wait the fun we will had as friends, i was thinking to go to the mall with you" said Starfire hugging Jinx witha lot of strength

"Well i think its time to go back to the tower, and celebrate this" said Robin

"Good idea i will prepare my tofu cake" said BB

"OH no the last time you made that Raven was feeling sick in her birthday " said Cyborg

"Jinx i hope youre happy of the beginning of you new life style" said Raven

"Sincerely it was one thing that i was in my mind a long time ago, and i hope i made the right choice" said Jinx

"Dont worry Jinx you wouldnt dissapointed of that, and i promise that you will be a good member, and a good part of the team"

Then Jinx had smile, she was happy, she was happy to the change of herself, happy that she could now be closer to Cyborg.

"Cyborg can i talk to you for a second" ask Jinx

"What did you want to talk?"

"Can you still promise me what had you promise me the other day"

"Yes Jinx i promise that, i will never break that promise, and i will never let that something bad, could happend to you, trust me" said Cyborg

Then Jinx kiss Cyborg (a romantic kiss), the other titans were shocked but then they were looking in another part, for not to interrumpt the moment

But then BB was looking again, Raven saw this and slap BB

"Thanks" said Jinx

END 


End file.
